Quantum memory is an emerging technology within the area of quantum computing and involves the development of a platform to store quantum superposition information in two-level systems that obey quantum mechanics and can be entangled with remotely located quantum memories to form quantum networks. Quantum memory can also be entangled with on-chip quantum bits (qubits) to form universal quantum computers. Ideally, a quantum memory should retain quantum superposition state information for as long as possible, but in current implementations the practical considerations and the physics of quantum memories and their interactions with the environment limit their efficiency and retention of such information. Advancements in the development of solid-state quantum memories are appealing because solid-state implementation can be integrated with on-chip photonics to provide a complete chip-scale platform. A need exists to develop quantum memory devices with straightforward fabrication and engineered for coupling of the quantum memory energy levels to that of the chip to superconducting qubits, which is done by the spin coupling of the MHZ-GHz hyperfine states.